Rainbows
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Kuroko tried, he really did. But he couldn't fall in love with either of them. His heart already belonged to that bastard who hurt him. WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKES VERDAMMT.


_Age: 16._

Kuroko looked the red roses. Seven of them, wrapped in a beautiful simple bouquet. Red roses were symbol of true love. Seven of them meant 'I love you'. He looked up at the man who was holding them out to him hopefully. Kise looked nervous. Of course he would. This was his first true confession towards the boy who had captured his heart since their first year of knowing each other. Normally Kuroko would reject him immediately, but not now. Not when Kise presented his heart to him. Not when Kise would risk everything, his family, his career, by being with Kuroko.

So Kuroko took the bouquet from him. Slender pale fingers wrapped around the bouquet, slightly brushing against tanner and bigger ones. The pale teen smelled the roses slowly, feeling the fresh and wet feelings from the roses. He looked up, to Kise's shocked face. Kuroko sighed, and stepped forward. Raising his hand, he cupped the blonde's cheek.

"Kise-kun, how do you love me?"

"Because-"

"Shush. I know why. But _how_?"

Kise deflated. A dreamy smile appeared on his handsome face, the kind of smile that would send girls, no matter what age, down to their knees, "Kurokocchii meant the world to me. Kurokocchii is everything. So of course I would do anything, to be with Kurokocchii, to make him happy. Anything, I swear. Just name it."

"You can't promise something that is impossible, Kise-kun," Kuroko admonished, feeling more conflicted now with Kise's heartfelt confession as he lowered his hand.

"But I love Kurokocchii, more than anything in this world," Kise cried out, almost feeling desperate.

Kuroko looked to the side, where their audiences, consisting of Seirin and Kaijou, were watching. Kagami looked away; he knew what Kuroko's answer was going to be. Kuroko closed his eyes as he turned back to Kise. Opening his mouth, he said, "Kise-kun-"

His inner self managed to not shriek as Kise suddenly pulled him closer, and kissed his lips desperately. Several of their teammates cried out, whether from shock or excitement, Kuroko could care less as Kise applied more pressure to his lips. Kuroko stood there like a statue, face remained poker even when Kise pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I-if Kurokocchii was going to reject me, a-at least-"

"Kise-kun, please stop stuttering and crying. It's unbecoming for a model like you."

Kise laughed, even as tears fell down freely from his eyes, "R-right. Well, Kurokocchii, I hope we'll still be friends after this."

Kuroko tightened his grip around the flower, he wanted to say something, "Kise-kun, did you know that I tried for several years to fall in love with you?"

A sharp intake of air from Kise and everyone on the sidelines was heard. Kuroko continued, "I did. I knew you fell in love with me the first month we met each other. You were such a simpleton, falling in love with me for the smallest and simple reasons." A fond smile spread across his face, "Back then, I had more priorities. So I brushed your feelings off, sometimes purposely ignoring you and hurting you. But there was nothing I could do. And then, when I realized what a jerk I was being, I tried to mend. I tried to fall in love with you back. But…it didn't work. I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

XXX

_Age: 17._

"Midorima-kun-"

"Hush, let me."

Kuroko sighed. He hit himself on the head, with basketball of all things. And now Midorima was taking care of him. There was a practice match going on between Shutoku and Seirin at Seirin's gym right now. As for the accident, Kuroko would like to blame Kagami.

"There," Midorima tapped the bandage around Kuroko's head. Kuroko felt the bandage using his finger, aware of the lingering fingers of Midorima.

"Midorima-kun, do you have something to say?" he knew, of course, but he asked, just for the sake of settling things down.

Midorima sighed, unperturbed as he adjusted his glasses, "I know you know what I'm going to say, Kuroko. I've been waiting for things to calm down since Kise's fiasco. But since we're here already, let me say something."

The shooter settled down beside Kuroko on the infirmary's bed. He took Kuroko's hand in his, "We're not the best match, the worst even. But I am willing to take chances with you. It has always been like that. I would like to be with you, despite our differences. We would work something out, I think. I've learnt that the world is unpredictable, no matter what Oha-asa says."

Kuroko smiled. Midorima had changed over the year, being less overbearing and more cooperative. And more charming and approachable, as Takao had exclaimed in disbelief a few months prior. Apparently, Midorima had become Shutoku's number one heartthrob with his change of attitude. Girls flocked around him like ants to sugar. Of course, Midorima had the model look that could rival Kise's. Girls realized this when they looked passed his strange obsession with Oha-asa. Or not knowing his obsession with Oha-asa.

Chuckling softly, Midorima looked at him in question with furrowed eyebrows, "If you have something to say to that, I suggest you say it now before the idiot comes barging in." He was talking about Kagami. God knew how much of a mother hen the redhead could be towards Kuroko.

Kuroko knew he was going to break another heart again. The first time hadn't been easy. Who was to say the second time wouldn't?

"I can't. I'm sorry."

There, simple and straight to the point. Midorima inhaled deeply. He was hurting inside, even when his face did not show it.

"May I know why?" he released Kuroko's hand.

Kuroko pulled his hands to his lap, "I don't know if you had heard everything from Kise-kun. But I told him that I tried to fall in love with him. It didn't work."

"Let me guess. You tried the same with me?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, one year ago, until a few months ago. It also didn't work. I couldn't fall in love with either of you. Something is holding me back."

They sat there in silence. It was almost painful to bear. Kuroko almost gave up when Midorima cupped his face, turning it to face him. There was desire in those green eyes. Kuroko gulped, knowing what it was going to be.

"May I?" Midorima asked softly.

The pale teen couldn't believe his voice at the moment, so he just nodded mutely. Midorima leaned forward, eyes slightly glazed, mirroring the ones in Kuroko's eyes. When their lips met, Kuroko was lost. His eyes fluttered close as Midorima pushed him down to the bed. The taller teen towered over Kuroko, in suggestive manner.

The door was banged open at the exact moment and Kagami stood there in shock, before immediately closing it.

The misunderstanding was cleared a few days later, with Kuroko threatening Kagami into saying that he saw wrong.

XXX

_Age: 18._

It was a usual harsh training day for Seirin. Captain Furihata, unfortunately, was hit with stroke as it was too hot and was sent to the infirmary by frantic new club members aka Furihata-buchou's fanboys. And now it was Kagami and Kuroko's responsibility to oversee the sophomores and juniors' training. Nobody dared to slack off, not with Kagami-senpai stood there in front of them intimidatingly. And God knew where Kuroko-senpai was. He probably was watching them right now, from the shadow. A shiver of fear ran through the club members' spine. The two seniors were a scary combination, indeed.

"Okay, everyone, take ten! It's not good to strain your body when we're close to Inter-High." Fukuda-senpai and Kawahara-senpai's arrivals were like blessings from heaven as they entered the gym. The club member's dropped their bodies to the floor, too tired to even move and get their bottle water.

"In Teiko, we did a harsher training than this and survived. You guys are too weak."

They yelped in surprise when Kuroko-senpai's voice admonished them tonelessly. The teen was standing _beside_ Kagami-senpai. How come they didn't notice at all?

"And we were way younger than you guys," Kuroko-senpai continued mercilessly. The club members resisted the urge to cry and say that Teiko is on a whole other level! Even as a middle school!

"How are you going to beat Rakuzan when you get there? Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun and I won't be there to save you guys."

"Kuro-senpai~" a sing-sang voice interrupted the senior's lecture. A bigger figure draped over the small player's as a mischievous face came into view.

"We'll beat them, don't worry! Nii-san had been training me for next year," the purple haired teen snuggled his senior's neck.

"Murasakibara-kun, you're as spoiled as your brother. Please release me."

"Call me by my first name! I don't want to be called by the same name as that jerk!" Murasakibara whined.

"Oi, release him when he says so!" Kagami smacked the younger boy's head. Murasakibara yelped in pain before he turned to Kagami with teary eyes.

"Kaga-senpai is just jealous! Bwek!" Murasakibara stuck his tongue out childishly. Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Kids…" he muttered.

Murasakibara ignored him and once again encircled Kuroko's petit figure with his bigger one, "Ne, ne, Kuro-senpai, is there something going on between you and nii-san?" the younger teen asked his senpai curiously.

Kuroko frowned, "No, there's nothing-"

"**Release Kuro-chin**," a dark voice echoed inside the gym. The club members turned to the entrance, where the infamous Murasakibara Atsushi of Yosen was standing there, looking murderous. Behind him, his partner Himuro Tatsuya was waving at them apologetically, but the amused glint in his single eye begged to differ. The younger Murasakibara reluctantly released Kuroko, not suicidal enough to anger his brother, even if it's for Kuro-senpai.

Kuroko sighed, before turning to Murasakibara who looked visibly pleased as his brother released him. The giant of Yosen approached his former teammate, a box of what appeared to be chocolates in hand. Stopping before Kuroko, he offered the chocolates to Kuroko, who reluctantly accepted them. They stood there, awkwardly for Kuroko, before Murasakibara cocked his head toward the chocolates, as if asking Kuroko to taste it. The pale teen sighed before opening the box and took a piece of the chocolates. Biting into it idly, he was surprised at the familiar taste. He pulled it away and saw white substance coming out of the chocolate. He licked his lips for another measure. Yes, it was vanilla.

"I convinced my master to let me create my own chocolate. He asked me who it was for. I said it's for the one person who worth all the sweets in the world to me."

Murasakibara said in lazy tone, but the hint of nervousness was there. Kuroko put back the chocolate into the box. He swore his juniors were drooling over the classy and no doubt expensive sweets. His heart ached slightly, touched by Murasakibara's words.

"T-thank you, Murasakibara-kun. But-"

"Ahh~" Murasakibara interrupted with a lazy drawl. He looked to the side, still looking as apathetic as ever.

"Kuro-chin is going to reject me, is he? Like he did with Mido-chin and Kise-chin." He said quietly.

Kuroko nodded, not confident to look at Murasakibara in the eyes. Murasakibara hummed lowly.

"Well, then, I think I deserve some compensation for my hard work~ itadakimasu~"

Kuroko was startled when Murasakibara cupped his chin and crashed their lips together. The juniors yelped in surprise. Kuroko almost did the same when Murasakibara licked his lower lip, tasting the remaining vanilla on them. When the tall teen pulled away, Kuroko was struck hard. Murasakibara's eyes looked moist. And he looked as if he was trying hard to keep his lazy smirk.

"Ahh~ it hurts more than I thought. Muro-chin, let's go~"

Himuro looked at his friend worriedly, before nodding.

"Oh, and Kuro-chin," Murasakibara stopped at the entrance. Kuroko looked at him questioningly.

"Mido-chin told me what you tried with him and Kise-chin. Did Kuro-chin tried with me too?"

Kuroko was stunned, before he nodded slowly. Murasakibara grinned, "Thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better~ Love you, Kuro-chin~ don't lose before we meet again~"

With that, the two Yosen players exited the gym. The next day, the sophomores shared the infamous tales of how their Phantom senpai was confessed to by Kise Ryouta of Kaijou and Midorima Shintarou of Shutoku years prior. That day, a few boys came out of the closet and Kuroko gained new admirers. And Kagami gained new enemies for they thought their biggest obstacle now was him.

XXX

_Age: 19._

"Tetsu…"

"Hm..?" Kuroko did not look up from his assignment. Aomine seemed to have lost interest to do his as he leaned back on the library's chair. The loud squeaking sound harassed Kuroko's ears for a second.

"You've been getting confessions from the guys for the last three years."

"And?"

"Why didn't you accept either of them?"

That made Kuroko stopped. True, why didn't he accept Kise, Midorima or Murasakibara? The three of them could make him happy, if he put his mind in it. No, he knew what the reason was. Maybe, when he was younger than he was now, he didn't have any clue. He thought he just did not have any interest in any of them. Now that he was older, he could understand what his young mind couldn't. His naivetés years ago almost made him laugh. What a fool he had been.

"I'm waiting for someone, someone who was with me in my earlier years of basketball. He was the one person that I admired the most."

A light kiss landed on his cheek. He slowly turned around to face Aomine, who looked solemn.

"Am I that person?"

A sad frown appeared on Kuroko's face. He ducked his head, looking at the numbers on his paper with great interest.

"No…."

Kuroko lost his virginity to Aomine that night. Kuroko trusted Aomine enough to do it with him. Maybe, somewhere back in his mind, he had tried unconsciously to fall in love with his former light. His heart had been pained enough, that Aomine seemed to be the last anchor. But even with that, it was not enough. It was never enough. Kuroko trusted Aomine with his body, but he couldn't trust him with his heart.

Because it already belonged to someone else that hurt him, someone else that he thought he had forgotten.

XXX

_Age: 20._

Kuroko did not expect to see him again after almost two years of losing contact. It was a celebration of their victory against another university, in basketball. Of course they won. Their team consisted of the good old Generation of Miracles, sans the captain. Riko made a big deal of it and wanted to celebrate at a nearby cheap restaurant. They were having a great time. The celebration was held outdoors. The old Seirin gang was also there, as they all attended the same university, even when not all of them were in the same club anymore. They were being really loud, as expected, when a dark limousine pulled over.

They did not expect to see Akashi Seijurou stepped out of the car, looking all regal in his dark expensive suit. An old woman with traditional kimono followed him out of the limo. The white hair of hers did not dismiss the authority aura she held, a large bouquet of red roses in hand.

"Akashicchii!" Kise looked the most excited, as the blond waved at the redhead excitedly. Akashi's eyes turned to them, before he nodded and made his way to the group. The old woman trudged behind him faithfully.

"Akashi, what are you doing here? Where have you been?" Midorima voiced their questions.

Akashi smiled softly, revealing the old him that the Generation of Miracles were familiar with, "I'm sorry that I seemed to have lost contact with all of you after high school. I have been very busy managing our family's business."

"So what are you doing here~" Murasakibara asked.

The redhead turned to the giant, "It's great to see you again, Atsushi." He smiled. Murasakibara returned the smile.

Akashi turned to the group, "As I said, I've been very busy managing our family's business. But that is not all. I've been working hard to gain approval from my father. I need to show what I am capable of before he allowed me to claim one thing I've always wanted since years ago."

The woman gave the bouquet to him as Akashi accepted it. His eyes turned to Kuroko before made his way to him. Kuroko widened his eyes as Akashi stopped in front of him.

"I've been waiting all these years, working hard so father would approve of what I am about to do," Akashi's eyes were softened as he offered the bouquet to Kuroko. The teal haired teen accepted the roses numbly, not knowing what else to do.

"There are 164 roses in there. You know what that means, right?"

Kuroko and some of the others gasped as they realized what Akashi meant.

"Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya. I am asking you to marry me."

The silence that followed was awkward as they waited for Kuroko's answer.

"Aka-chin's so sly~" Murasakibara slurred while pouting.

Midorima huffed, pretended not to be interested.

Aomine raised an eyebrow at the daring proposal as Kagami did the same

Kise deflated, while staring in disbelief at the scene.

Akashi continued, "I asked father to let me marry you two years ago. He said if I can prove myself, then I am free to take you as my spouse. So for the past two years, all I've been doing was for you. Your answer?"

Kuroko felt numb. He had thought Akashi would give up when he went missing right after high school. Maybe years ago he had a crush on the older man; a silly little crush that could have been something more had Akashi harnessed it. But now…

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, but I can't accept you."

The silence that followed was louder than any sound Kuroko had ever heard.

Akashi was looking at him like he was some ghost. The redhead then composed himself before asking, quite shakily, "Why? You rejected all the others. Why couldn't you accept me? I've been doing anything in my power to get this chance, Tetsuya. So _why_?"

Kuroko looked the distraught redhead in front of him with regret. He felt guilty for rejecting the man. Akashi was by far the most hardworking among all the others to gain his affection, sacrificing his social life and burying himself with workload.

"Akashi-kun, when you decided to marry me, had it crossed your mind that I might not accept you?"

Akashi turned paler, "I-I thought, that you felt the same…"

"Maybe, but that was not enough for me to accept your marriage proposal. And besides…I'm still waiting for someone. I don't know how many years it would take him, but I'll be waiting forever."

"Is it Ogiwara Shigehiro?" Akashi asked quietly, as the group was still dumbfounded by the fact that Kuroko _indeed_ had someone in mind.

Kuroko smiled sadly, "No, Ogiwara-kun is a friend. He is…..someone that we Generation of Miracles know quite closely."

XXX

_Age: 21._

Toudai University was full of people. Graduates in their garbs were smiling happily while waving their scrolls proudly. Parents were kissing and hugging their children proudly. Flashes of camera were everywhere. Amidst all of this, one Kuroko Tetsuya was no exception.

"Mother, please stop crying," he asked patiently for the umpteenth time that day.

"B-but, I'm so proud of you, Tetsuya-kun! Your grandmother would be so proud of you too!" the woman sobbed into her tissue. Kuroko patted her shoulders repeatedly as he glared over them at his friends who were laughing like hyenas. Kuroko's father smiled softly as he also placated his wife.

"Now, now, dear, you're embarrassing Tetsuya," he said softly.

_Thank you, father. Why hadn't you do that sooner to save me from humiliation?_

Kuroko thought sarcastically as his friends approached him and his parents.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat. The group turned to the voice but Kuroko was stupefied. His mother looked at him confusedly.

"Honey, is that your friend?"

Kuroko heard the footsteps as clear as days. His heart was beating erratically as he turned around. That playful smile on the usual scowling face was directed at him. The man's raven hair fell into place perfectly. A button up white shirt was attached to his person perfectly with faded blue jeans, drawing attention of almost girls in the vicinity.

"Nijimura-senpai!" Kise exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yo!" Nijimura greeted casually, "I see you brats are grown up already, huh? Well that's good. Less trouble for your parents."

"And your mouth is still as smartass as ever!" Aomine retorted, but the bright grin said otherwise.

"Well? Where are my hello kisses?" Nijimura spread his arms, looking like he really expected something.

Midorima threw his certificate at him but the raven evaded it expertly, "Oops, someone's in a bad mood."

"Boo~ Nijimura-senpai's a jerk!" Murasakibara drawled.

Nijimura smirked, "You kids are not as grown up as I thought huh?"

"Who is he?" Furihata asked.

"Our old senpai from middle school…and also former captain before Akashi," Aomine informed. Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara's mouth dropped open.

"Hn, he's not that impressive," Midorima said.

"But…what's he doing here?" Kagami asked slowly as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, that's right. What are you doing here, senpai?" Kise asked eagerly.

Nijimura massaged his neck, "Eh…this is quite complicated. But I'm waiting for my lover."

If heart was a concrete and hard object, Kuroko would like to say his cracked.

"Huh? Who?" Aomine asked curiously.

"Hm….actually, we're not even officially dating yet. I was waiting for this chance to propose directly. But it's not as easy as it seems."

"Wow, you have guts. Are you even sure that she would accept you? Tetsu here rejected Akashi's marriage proposal last year. I guess that's what happens when you're too sure," Aomine said as he draped his hand over Kuroko's shoulders.

Nijimura turned to Kuroko with narrowed eyes, "Really, you rejected Akashi Seijurou, who owned one of the most prestigious companies in Japan, just like that?"

Kuroko met his stare evenly, "Yes, I did." His voice was cold, enticing his parents and friends' worry and curiosity.

Nijimura whistled slowly, "I thought you had a crush on him in middle school."

"Obviously, that was not the case," Kuroko retorted.

"Hmm…." Nijimura stared at him thoughtfully, "Does that mean I had a chance all along?"

"WHAT?!" The Teiko graduates exclaimed in disbelief. Their expressions were mirrors of one another. Even Kuroko was shocked. He did not even register his mother's shocked attack since the information of Akashi's proposal was disclosed.

"W-what?" the teal haired teen stuttered.

Nijimura sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his black locks, "Man, now I feel so stupid. I thought you were crushing on Akashi all along!"

"Huh?" Kuroko's poker face was long gone, replaced by a confused one.

Nijimura looked at him while frowning, "I gave up the captain's position because of that! I took absence from school in pretense of my father's illness! He was not dying, but I took advantage of that!"

"You did something brash like that just because of that?!" Midorima said in disgust.

Nijimura turned to him, scowling, "Obviously, no! I do believe that Akashi can lead the team well!"

"But I confessed to you! Then you looked at me hatefully before you walked away! Just like that! Then you were absent from school and gave the captain's position to Akashi-kun! I thought you hated me!" Kuroko exclaimed.

"Obviously I was thinking about Akashi! I believed your feelings for me were just a fleeting moment before you would turn to see Akashi, who had feelings for you all along! I thought of myself as a nuisance, so I get rid of myself! With Akashi leading the team, you would see it was _him_ you wanted all along!"

"Then why are you here after almost ten years?! Wait, oh, your _girlfriend_, obviously!" Kuroko said heatedly.

The two were panting at the end of the shouting match. Kuroko had long lost his composure. All those years of waiting, just because of a silly misunderstanding, and now here the man he had fell in love with standing in front of him, only to announce to his face that he's proposing to someone else. Fate must hate him so much.

"I've never wanted to punch someone so bad like this since Kagami-kun's incident during our first match against Shutoku. You're a stupid, idiotic man, Nijimura Shuzou."

Nijimura scowled, "Okay, fine, I admit it. I was young, okay. I was an idiot for not thinking it through and through. Go ahead, punch me, kick me all you want till you're satisfied."

Kuroko wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes as he sniffed, "No, your girlfriend would kill me for ruining her boyfriend's face."

"I told you, we're not official yet," Nijimura grumbled.

Kuroko waved him off, "Fine, whatever. I don't care anymore. Just get out of my sight. I don't want to see your face. God, this is the worst graduation I've ever had, even worse than when we're at Teiko. At least that one was not because of you."

"Would you be mad if your boyfriend's ex ruined his face?"

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows at the strange question, "No, I believe that would be his own fault."

"Good."

As soon as the word fell out of Nijimura's mouth, the raven grabbed the pale teen by his shoulders and kissed him. Exclamations of different reactions were heard from people around them, friends, strangers, parents. Kuroko's eyes were wide open, as he stood there like a statue.

Nijimura pulled away, looking at Kuroko seriously, "Kuroko Tetsuya, I was a fool man driven by emotion. I hurt you because of my false judgment. You waited for years because of my stubbornness. So I am going to be the one to ask this time. Would you accept me?"

Kuroko sniffed, "You idiot. You already have someone else."

"No, it has always been you."

"Huh?" Kuroko looked up in surprise just as Nijimura withdrew a black box from his pocket. Thrusting the box to Kuroko's palm, he ordered, "Open it."

The pale man shakily opened the black box. A gasp of disbelief escaped his thin lips as his eyes landed on a pair of silver bands in it. Both rings had words engraved on the inner side of them.

_N. Tetsuya._

_K. Shuzo._

"I don't know what to put in it. So since I thought -"

"You idiot!" Kuroko tackled him to the ground tearfully.

"Owh! Owh! My hand does not rotate that way!" Nijimura cried out painfully. His voice died out as Kuroko's sobs did not stop.

"Hey, hey, stop crying. We're okay now, right?" he asked quietly. Kuroko nodded before he looked up, eyes red from tears. Nijimura grinned. He leaned forward and pecked Kuroko's lips softly before whispering so that only Kuroko can hear him.

"_Ti amo."_

"What?" Kuroko asked confusedly.

Nijimura laughed heartedly, "Nothing."

"OH. MY. **GOD**. This is the worst conclusion ever! It was Nijimura-senpai all along?!" Kise cried out while ruffling his blond hair in disbelief.

"Boo! Nijimura-senpai's an idiot!" Murasakibara tried to throw his hat at the older man, but was unsuccessful as he had tears in his eyes. The hat hit in innocent passerby instead.

Aomine was rocking back and forth while being consoled by Kagami. Midorima was leaning on a tree, the trio trying to comfort him too.

Amidst all of that, everybody forgot about Kuroko's parents.

"Tetsuya, we need to talk."

They got married a few weeks later, don't worry.

* * *

End.

**A/N**: I'm dying help me. OMG, this shit is so long it's not even funny. Special thanks to my senpai, you know who you are, who inspired this. Alright, alright, your name =3= It's Holy Angel Heart. Go search her. I just sacrificed my weekend of watching Iron Man 3 to write this. Please ignore the grammar mistakes. It tends to happen a lot. IDK about the flowers if they're true or not. I think I even made mistakes with the amount but bah, ignore that too. Nijimura was not supposed to be in there. He was originally for my other idea but I was too lazy so he happened. I'll make something fluffy later. But be prepared for a hurt/comfort HaiKuro before that.

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.


End file.
